MGM Television Network
The MGM Television Network, normally known as MGM, is an American major commercial broadcasting television network. Created in 1961 as part of Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer. MGM Television Network is owned by MGM Holdings. Corporate headquarters are in Los Angeles and the company's news operations are also centered in Los Angeles. Entertainment programming offices are in New York City, New York, adjacent to the MGM studios and the corporate headquarters of MGM. Most part of MGM's programming is produced by MGM Television. The network started off in 1961 with few affiliates. The number grew as time went on. History Edit MGM Television Network came into existence on March 9, 1961 due to successes by NBC, CBS, RKO, and DuMont. Wanting to take advantage of DuMont's low ratings, MGM Television Network came into being. However, with only a few affiliates at the time, MGM Television Network started to lose money for MGM, and the entire company was sold in 1966 to Edgar Bronfman, Sr. (whose son would go on to buy Universal Studios). But the network continued to lose money for MGM and 3 years later, the company was sold again to Kirk Kerkorian. Kerkorian slashed the network's budget and fired half of the staff, forcing the studio to produce low-budget fare and cheap movies for the network. But the network's fortunes finally changed in 1981 when Kerkorian bought United Artists. With a revamped attitude, MGM Television finally started turn a profit. By 1990, the number of affiliates grew to it's highest peak, and MGM Television was outdoing FOX in the ratings. In 2000, MGM Television finished in the top 10 of the best networks for the first time ever. However, by the 2008-09 season, MGM Television's ratings fell to 19th. MGM Television's ratings did rebound and by the end of the 2014-15 season, the network finished 12th. SlogansEdit * MGM Television, Home of Leo the Lion! (1961-1962) * You'll Find Your Friends on MGM TV! (1962-1963) * We Love Leo the Lion on MGM TV! (1963-1964) * We Love to Roar on MGM TV! (1964-1965) * MGM. We're Always Metrocolorful! (1965-1966) * MGM. The Gold Ones. (1966-1967) * The Lionpower is YOURS! (1967-1968) * See the Stars Glow on MGM! (1968-1969) * MGM's Sapphire Sky of Stars is with you! (1969-1970) * We've Got It All Together on MGM! (1970-1971) * TBD (1971-1972) * TBD (1972-1973) * Celebrate the Lion's Golden Jubilee with MGM! (1973-1974) * That's Entertainment Gold! (1974-1975) * MGM is Looking Good! (1975-1976) * TBD (1976-1977) * TBD (1977-1978) * TBD (1978-1979) * TBD (1979-1980) * TBD (1980-1981) * MGM Loves You (1981-1982) * TV is Good on MGM! (1982-1983) * Celebrate the Diamond Jubilee with us on MGM! (1983-1984) * The Radiance of the Lion's Stars is Yours! (1984-1985) * Making Great Moments with You in Goldwyn-Stereo! (1985-1986) * Making Great Moments with You at Home! (1986-1987) * Making Great Moments with You, America and the World! (1987-1988) * MGM is Always Here for You (1988-1989) * Fresh from the Lion (1989-1990) * At MGM, You've Got a Friend! (1990-1991) * The Lion Keeps Roaring On! (1991-1992) * Where the Roar is Heard! (1992-1993) * Welcome to the Eighth Decade of Brilliance on MGM! (1993-1994) * We Are MGM (1994-1995) * Nobody Does It Like MGM! (1995-1996) * MGM Spirit, oh yes. (1996-1997) * We're Lionhearted on MGM! (1997-1998) * A Legacy of Excellence on Television. (1998-1999) * The Legacy Continues into the Third Millennium. (1999-2000) * Come See What the Roar is About on MGM. (2000-2001) * Your Home of the Stars and Shows on MGM! (2001-2002) * The Television Never Stops! (2002-2003) * It's All Right Here on MGM. (2003-2004) * MGM. The Remote Stops Here! (2004-2005) * Looking Better with Mayer-Widescreen! (2005-2006) * Follow the leader, we're following you! (2006-2007) * MGM. Never Stop Roaring (2007-2008) * Where Legends are Made! (2008-2009) * Where Television Legends Never Die! (2009-2010) * Get Ready for MGM! (2010-2011) * Come on Along with MGM! (2011-2012) * Now is The Time, MGM is the Place! (2012-2013) * Welcome to the Tenth Decade of Treasures. (2013-2014) * Where Treasures are Made for, of and by YOU. (2014-2015) * The Best of Movies and More in America. (2015-2016) * The Tradition of Quality Continues. (2016-2017) * Reach for the Stars on MGM! (2017-2018) * MGM, Start Here. (2018-2019) * MGM, America's Favorite. (2019-present)